1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to a panel device, and more particularly, to a panel device in which a panel can be easily reworked.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the development of display technology, our daily life is made very convenient. Flat panel display (FPD) has become today's mainstream display product thanks to its light weight and slim appearance. Moreover, the display panel of an electronic product is usually integrated with a touch control function in order to reduce the space required by the keyboard or operation buttons and to increase the size of the screen.
For example, if an electronic device offering both a display function and a touch control function is desired, a touch panel and a display panel can be adhered together with adhesive tape to form the desired electronic device.
When components of aforementioned electronic device need to be reworked, these components are usually separated. Conventionally, the touch panel is detached from the frame. However, because the touch panel is made of glass substrate, aforementioned reworking process may cause the glass substrate to break and accordingly the touch panel not to be reused. Thereby, difficulty in the rework of touch panel results in resource waste and cost increase.